Petualangan 6 Sekawan
by hitsuika kuchiki
Summary: Ini adalah kisah persahabatan semasa sekolah antara Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Renji, Hisagi dan Chad, "kami adalah anak sekolah dengan dengan prinsip Rajin menabung dan tidak sombong..."  Please enjoy and thanx for RnR
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Renji sedang asyik bersiul-siul ketika tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada selembar kertas berwarna biru dengan gambar pahlawan I Gusti Ngurah Rai….

-Bleach punya Om Tito-

**Petualangan Enam Sekawan**

**Chapter 1-Hiks…Duitku Ilang…**

Dengan malas Renji mengamati Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Hisagi, Byakuya dan Chad yang bermain bola dilapangan. Duh…ampun deh panas-panas begini kenapa sih mereka semangat banget, mending ngadem didalam kelas kayak begini pikir Renji. Hmmmm…musim panas telah tiba dan itu artinya sekolah bakal membutuhkan uang ekstra untuk jajan. Apalagi kalau bukan buat beli es kelapa dan es teh manis yang dijual Kang Mayuri di kantin. Penjual minuman itu memang agak eksentrik karena memakai make up tebal apalagi bedaknya yang putiiiihhh banget itu bikin ga nahan semua orang yang ngeliatnya. Menurut si akang, dia dandan begitu karena dulunya mau jadi pemain pantomim tapi karena tidak menghasilkan uang makanya dia banting setir jadi tukang jual minuman. Profesi boleh beda tapi dandanan tetep sama.

Renji melirik ke arlojinya, jam setengah tiga, matahari bukannya makin berkurang panasnya tapi malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Kalau panasnya begini terus masa iya mau ditunggu, tapi sampai jam berapa? Pokoknya sebelum jam 4 harus sudah sampai rumah karena film Kesatria Baja Hitam diputar ulang di tv. Itu salah satu film favoritnya ketika masih anak-anak, makanya dia menonton ulang walaupun sudah sebesar sekarang. Akhirnya Renji memutuskan untuk pulang, "Yo..guys…aku mau pulang nih, kalian mau pulang juga ga?" tanya Renji sambil menarik-narik bagian atas bajunya, menunjukkan tingkat kegerahan yang luar biasa.

"Lagi seru nih…duluan aja deh, aku pulang belakangan" sahut Ichigo yang diikuti lambaian tangan dari yang lainnya. Enam sekawan itu selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama karena rumah mereka yang satu kompleks. Jika berjalan kaki santai, dari rumah ke sekolah dapat mereka tempuh dalam waktu 40 menit. Bisa saja sih mereka naik angkutan umum yang hanya memakan waktu 10 menit dan cukup dibayar dengan selembar uang bergambar Kapt. Pattimura, tapi berhubung mereka adalah anak sekolah yang memiliki prinsip rajin menabung dan tidak sombong maka mereka menghemat ongkos dengan berjalan kaki.

Renji sedang asyik bersiul-siul ketika tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada selembar kertas berwarna biru dengan gambar pahlawan I Gusti Ngurah Rai….Wohoooo….rejeki nomplok namanya. Jarang-jarang ada uang dengan nominal sebanyak itu yang tergeletak tak berdaya disemak-semak. Setelah tengok kanan dan kiri, dengan cekatan tangannya memasukkan sang bangsawan dari Bali kedalam saku tasnya. Asyik… bisa beli komik, es kelapa, es teh, dan majalah yang sangat diinginkannya. Majalah itu tergolong cukup mahal untuk anak seperti Renji karena ayahnya adalah seorang pegwai negeri dengan penghasilan yang tidak terlalu besar, makanya uang sakunya juga tidak banyak. Prinsip ayahnya, yang penting sekolah dan kebutuhan anaknya terpenuhi itu sudah cukup membahagiakannya. Renji tau persis hal itu makanya dia tidak pernah meminta yang macam-macam pada orang tuanya.

Ketika memasuki ujung kompleks, Renji mampir dulu di kios majalah dan memilih majalah idamannya, dia bersemangat membelinya karena edisi bulan ini membahas secara tuntas tentang Kotaro Minami, tokoh pemeran Kesatria Baja Hitam favoritnya, selain itu dia membeli majalah komputer, biasanya dia membeli yang bekas namun kali ini dia membeli edisi terbaru, karena dia sangat suka mengutak atik pengganti mesin tik itu. Uang bergambar bangsawan dari Bali itu berpindah tempat dan dikembalikan dengan selembar lima ribuan. Ok, cukup untuk mentraktir gengnya es teh dan es kelapa kang Mayuri besok soraknya dalam hati. Waktu yang tepat karena besok ada pertandingan futsal dengan kelas sebelah makanya Renji perlu minuman ekstra.

0o0

Wuuiiihh… ternyata pertandingan futsal hari ini berjalan cukup alot, perpanjangan waktu dimainkan dan penalti pun dilakukan, makanya cukup menguras tenaga apalagi tenggorokan. Makanya begitu pertandingan usai, Renji langsung lari dengan kekuatan penuh menuju tempat kang Mayuri. Segelas, dua gelas, empat gelas….hhhhhhhh…..lega…..enak…..adem…..seger…..Renji merem melek dibuatnya. Siap sih yang tidak suka minuman buatan si akang ini? Semua pasti suka karena menurut yang berjualan, minumannnya terbuat dari bahan alami dan tidak mengandung pemanis buatan. Tak lama kawan-kawannya muncul dan memesan minuman. Kemudian mereka asyik membicarakan jalannya pertandingan tadi.

Setelah berganti baju dikamar mandi, mereka bergegas menuju kelas. "Aku mau beli eksternal hard disk nih, ada yang mau ikut ga?" tanya Renji sambil menarik bangkunya.

"Buat apaan sih Ren?" tanya Ichigo sambil memasukkan kaosnya kedalam tas.

"Nyimpen data sama program baru. Aku kan lagi bikin pemrograman buat lomba IT design itu lho yang diadain sama universitas Seiretei. Kan kalo flashdisk kapasitasnya kecil paling cuma 8 GB, mending sekalian beli eksternal hard disk" sahut Renji.

"Oh boleh aja sih, kebetulan aku mau lihat-lihat pik buat gitarku juga" jawab Hisagi.

Mereka berenam bergegas pergi ke pusat alat elektronik dan musik, Seretei Elektronic & Music Mall. Sesampainya disana, mereka mampir dulu menemani Hisagi membeli pik gitar ditoko alat musik setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan membeli charger hp untuk Hitsugaya. Kemudian barulah mereka ke toko laptop and aksesoris komputer langganan Renji.

Renji memutuskan membeli eksternal hard disk dengan kapasitas 160GB dengan harga Rp370.000,-. Harga itu termasuk murah karena sudah diberi diskon oleh sang pemilik toko karena Renji pernah beberapa kali membantunya memperbaiki komputer pelanggan disitu. Ketika hendak mengambil uangnya Renji sangat terkejut karena lembaran-lembaran uang berwarna biru dan hijau itu telah lenyap. Dengan panik, pemuda berambut merah itu mengeluarkan seluruh barang-barang dari dalam tasnya.

"Kenapa Ren?" tanya Byakuya penasaran

"Aduh…uangku ga ada nih?" jawab Renji panik

"Udah dicari ditas?" tanya Hisagi

"Udah….liat nih dah pada dikeluarin semua barangnya, tapi tetep aja ga ada" kata Renji dengan wajah pucat

"Coba di cek disaku celana sama baju" saran Hitsugaya

"Ga ada juga, saku dah dicek pertama kali" Renji semakin BT

"Coba diingat-ingat, jangan-jangan uangnya lupa dibawa" kata Chad

"Ga kok. Tadi waktu ke toko alat musik, masih ada. Kan waktu Hisagi beli pik, aku ke tukang minuman beli es. Uangnya masih ada kok, kan aku taruh di saku bagian depan tas campur uang seribuan buat beli minum" kata Renji

"Jangan-jangan pas ambil uang seribu, uangmu yang lain ikut jatuh" kata Chad

"Iya…atau malah jangan-jangan ada yang nyopet, kan tadi kamu jalan paling belakang terus siapa tau saku depan tasmu belum kamu resleting makanya ada yang nyopet" Ichigo ikut menambahi

Renji hanya tertunduk lesu, dengkulnya lemas seketika. Uang Rp370.000,- itu bukan uang yang sedikit. Renji telah mati-matian mengumpulkan uang itu, kalau tidak ingat ada ditempat umum dan dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki maka Renji sangat ingin menangis berguling-guling. Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah Renji sesuram langit mendung di musim gugur. Didalam angkutan itu mereka berenam hanya diam. Akhirnya Renji buka suara, "sorry ya guys kalian jadi ikutan ga enak gara-gara aku".

"Ga juga sih Ren, aku diem aja bukan karena kamu tapi karena capek aja tadi habis futsal" hibur Ichigo

"Jangan-jangan uangku hilang gara-gara itu ya" gumam Renji

"Gara-gara itu apa?" tanya Hitsugaya

"Iya….jadi kemarin pas pulang sekolah aku nemu uang Rp50.000,- di semak-semak dekat taman kompleks kita itu lho" terang Renji

"Terus?" cecar Byakuya tidak sabar

"Uangnya aku pake buat beli majalah 2 sama minuman. Mungkin yang punya ga ikhlas ya" jawab Renji

"Nah itu dia" kata Chad tiba-tiba, "pernah denger ga sih kalau kita nemu uang sebaiknya jangan diambil, karena biasanya kita akan kehilangan yang lebih besar lagi"

"Iya ya…aku pernah denger tuh" jawab Hisagi, diiringi anggukan dari yang lain.

"Tapi aku belum pernah denger tuh" kata Renji polos

"Waduh..kayaknya pemeo itu dah terkenal banget deh…lagian kalau ada rejeki lebih mbok ya disumbangin sedikit ke pengemis dan traktir kita-kita gitu, jangan dipakai sendiri biar berkah" kata Ichigo

"Sebenernya kemarin aku udah ada niat buat traktir kalian minum es kelapanya kang Mayuri pas habis futsal hari ini tapi berhubung tadi hauuusss banget jadi aku pakai sendiri deh, nambah sampai empat gelas" jawab Renji

"Makanya….." Ichigo sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan tawanya. Bukannya dia tidak berempati pada Renji namun kepolosan Renji membuatnya membuka bibirnya lebar-lebar. Sementara yang lain juga ikut tertawa dan hanya Renji yang memanyunkan bibirnya, namun tak lama dia pun ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama mereka.

_-To be continued-_

0o0

Cerita ini terinspirasi waktu aku masih SD, waktu itu nemu uang Rp10.000,- dijalanan deket sekolah trus aku pakai uangnya buat beli komik candy-candy. Ga taunya uangku malah ilang Rp30.000,-, pas cerita ke mama katanya kalo nemu uang sebaiknya jangan diambil nanti kita akan kehilangan lebih banyak. Tapi ga tau ya itu bener apa ga, tapi sekarang setiap kali aku nemu uang ga pernah aku ambil.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary

Kok makin lama rontoknya makin banyak ya….

-Bleach punya Om Tito-

**Petualangan Enam Sekawan**

**Chapter 1-Rambutku sayang rambutku malang…**

Byakuya sudah akan turun ke ruang makan ketika teringat bahwa dia lupa membawa ponselnya. Dia segera menuju ketempat tidurnya untuk mengambil benda mini tersebut. Matanya sempat memperhatikan beberapa helai rambut hitamnya diatas bantalnya yang berwarna putih. Namun Byakuya tidak ambil pusing dan segera turun ke ruang makan.

Pelajaran pertama adalah olahraga, karena hari ini sang guru tidak masuk maka guru piket membebaskan mereka untuk melakukan olahraga apapun. Byakuya dan teman-temannya memilih basket sebagai olahraga mereka. Ketika selesai berolahraga mereka segera menuju ke kantin.

"Oi…ada rambut yang nempel di bajumu nih" kata Renji sambil memunguti rambut Byakuya yang jatuh dikaos olahraganya. Karena kaos olahraga SMA mereka berwarna putih dengan strip hijau dipinggirannya maka mudah saja bagi mereka untuk melihat helaian rambut Byakuya yang sudah tidak lagi menempel dikepala.

"Ck..ck..mesranya dua orang ini" tambah Ichigo

"Nyela orang tapi ikut mungutin juga" sambung Hitsugaya. Ichigo hanya meliriknya dengan tatapan judes.

0o0

Byakuya melakukan bilasan terakhir dan kemudian mengeringkan badannya baru kepalanya. Dia menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk dan dia melihat helain-helaian rambut hitamnya menempel pada handuk, namun lagi-lagi dia tidak ambil pusing. Ketika dia menyisir rambutnya jumlah rambut yang meninggalkan kepalanya semakin banyak. Dia membersihkan sisirnya dan mendapati rambut-rambut itu telah bergumpal hampir seperti bola rambut.

Selesai mandi Byakuya memutuskan menonton tv di ruang keluarga bersama ibunya. Dia menidurkan badannya di sofa sambil mengobrol dengan sang bunda. Karena sudah mengantuk Byakuya meminta ijin untuk tidur lebih dulu, sebelum beranjak pergi lagi-lagi dia melihat di sofanya terdapat helaian-helaian rambutnya.

Ketika disekolah tanpa sengaja Byakuya mendengar percakapan Matsumoto dengan Inoue, saat itu Inoue mengeluhkan rambutnya yang rontok dalam jumlah yang menurutnya banyak. Kemudian Matsumoto membahas mengenai artikel yang dimuat di majalah yang dia lupa apa namanya yang kebetulan mengulas tentang kerontokan rambut, dalam artikel tersebut dikatakan bahwa kerontokan adalah hal normal namun bisa menjadi berbahaya jika rontok dalam jumlah berlebihan karena dapat mengakibatkan K-E-B-O-T-A-K-AN. Byakuya merinding mendengar kata itu dan pikirannya langsung teringat pada Ikkaku. Oh tidak…..jeritnya dalam hati. Dia meneruskan untuk menguping pembicaraan kedua gadis itu. Saat ini mereka sedang membahas penyebabnya dan salah satunya ternyata adalah faktor keturunan, makanya ada orang yang walaupun masih muda namun sudah mengalami kepitakan pada kepalanya. Byakuya mengingat-ingat, seingatnya ayahnya, kakeknya dan buyutnya berambut tebal berarti dia aman dari kebotakan dini pikirnya.

"Oi..oi..bukumu kebalik tuh" suara Hitsugaya mengagetkannya

"Lagi ngelamun yang enggak-enggak ya" timpal Hisagi

"Nggak…lagi nginget-nginget tadi bawa buku fisika apa ngga" jawab Byakuya kalem sambil melempar tatapan judes pada Hisagi

"Oke deh, nanti pulang sekolah aku temenin kamu beli tonik rambut" kata Matsumoto pada Inoue ketika mereka berdua berjalan melewati meja Byakuya.

"Kita nanti jadi ke rumah Chad kan?" kata Renji

"Jadilah…kan ayahnya dah nungguin kita lho" jawab Hitsugaya

"Kalian pulang duluan aja, aku ada perlu sebentar nanti nyusul" kata Byakuya

"Kita temenin juga ga papa kok, kan cuma sebentar nanti baru sama-sama kerumah Chad" saran Ichigo

"Ga usahlah nanti ga enak sama ayahnya Chad kalo nunggu kelamaan" tolak Byakuya

"Ya udah…." sahut Renji

Pulang sekolah, setelah Matsumoto dan Inoue keluar dari kelas Byakuya juga keluar dari kelasnya. Dia berjalan sambil sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Dia mengikuti kedua gadis tersebut dari belakang dan olala ternyata mereka masuk ke sebuah salon.

0o0

Akhirnya Byakuya membeli sampo A untuk mencegah rambut rontok, karena ternyata tidak berhasil dia mencoba merek B, merek C, merek D dan seterusnya bahkan dia juga memakai hair tonik setelah keramas. Pernah sekali Byakuya keramas pada pagi hari sebelum berangkat kesekolah dan memakai tonik, namun tak disangka ketika berangkat ke sekolah bersama teman-temannya, Hitsugaya mengatakan bahwa dia mencium bau hair tonik penguat rambut seperti yang biasa dipakai ibunya. Sontak Byakuya menunduk dan pura-pura membetulkan tali sepatunya dan berjalan dibelakang agak jauh dari mereka sambil berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah lagi memakai tonik dipagi hari.

Berdasarkan pengamatannya beberapa bulan ini rambutnya masih tetap rontok dan malah semakin parah. Berbeda dengan rambut Inoue yang telah berkurang rontoknya. Kemarin dia mengusulkan kepada Yoruichi yang juga mempunyai keluhan yang sama untuk melakukan treatment disalon yang sering dia datangi karena hasilnya ternyata cukup efektif. Sebenarnya Byakuya sudah tidak ambil pusing namun seketika dia bergidik dan menjerit histeris dalam hati ketika Ikkaku lewat dihadapannya. Duh..apa aku harus ke salon juga? Oh tidak..apa kata dunia….batinnya.

0o0

"Byakuya, apa besok kau ada acara dengan teman-temanmu" tanya ibunya ketika mereka sedang makan malam

"Tidak bu, kenapa?"

"Besok ibu ingin meminta waktumu sebentar saja, kau tidak keberatan kan"

"Baiklah"

"Sebenernya mau pergi kemana sih, kok ayah tidak diajak?" tanya sang ayah

"R-H-S alias rahasia" jawab sang ibu sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

Keesokan paginya setelah sarapan, sang ayah segara berangkat menuju tempatnya biasa bermain golf bersama dengan ayah Ichigo dan ayah Chad. Kemudian ibunya memanggil Byakuya menuju kamar sang ibu.

"Duduk sini nak" panggilnya. Byakuya duduk di tepi tempat tidur ibunya.

"Sebenarnya ibu tidak mau ikut campur urusanmu, dan berharap kau mau menceritakannya pada ibu atas dasar keinginanmu sendiri. Tapi sayang harapan ibu tidak terkabul mengingat betapa pendiamnya dirimu dan akhirnya ibu memutuskan untuk mencampuri urusanmu" ibunya berkata sambil tangannya mengaduk-aduk sebuah tube berukuran sedang.

"Maksud ibu?" tanya Byakuya tidak paham

"Rambutmu rontok kan?"

"Kok ibu tau?"

"Beberapa waktu lalu, charger ibu tertinggal didalam mobil ayah, akhirnya ibu memutuskan untuk meminjam milikmu. Ketika dikamarmu ibu melihat banyak rambut berjatuhan dilantai dan di tempat tidurmu. Awalnya sih ibu tidak terlalu perhatian, namun ketika hendak duduk di sofa, ibu juga menemukan helaian-helain rambut yang ibu duga pasti milikmu, tidak mungkin milik ayah karena rambutnya pendek dan tidak mungkin rambut ibu karena rambut ibu lebih panjang. Beberapa waktu ibu perhatikan hampir disetiap tempat yang pernah kau lewati pasti ada rambut, makanya ibu berkesimpulan kalau rambutmu rontok parah. Menurut ibu mungkin rambutmu sudah terlalu panjang,coba kau perhatikan, rambutmu sudah sepunggung, biasanya hanya sepundak bisa jadi karena rambut terlalu panjang sehingga rambut kurang nutrisi dan hal itu kau perparah dengan pemakaian bermacam-macam sampo dan hair tonik. Apa kau tau bahwa bergonta ganti sampo dan hair tonik juga ikut andil membuat rambut tidak betah berlama-lama bertengger di kulit kepala alias rontok?"

Byakuya menggeleng.

"Lebih baik dilakukan dengan perawatan alami"

"Salon?"

"Tidak juga, apa kau pernah melihat ibu kesalon dalam rangka perawatan rambut?"

"Tidak"

"Ibu merawat rambut ibu sendiri hingga indah seperti ini, kuat, hitam dan lebat. Sekarang kau menginginkan rambutmu tetap sepanjang ini atau dipotong sebahu?"

"Dipotong sajalah bu"

"Baiklah, akan ibu potong, setelah itu ibu beri cem-ceman air batang pisang yang telah diembunkan semalaman."

"Gunanya untuk apa bu?"

"Menumbuhkan rambut agar lebat, semalam ibu minta tolong pada ayah untuk menebang pohon pisang dihalaman belakang"

Akhirnya sang bunda melakukan perawatan rambut pada Byakuya, dimulai dengan cem-ceman air batang pisang yang telah diembunkan semalaman dan dilanjutkan dengan pengolesan kemiri yang telah dibakar selain itu sang ibu juga membuatkan sampo yang terbuat dari merang untuk mengurangi pemakaian zat kimia. Dalam beberapa bulan rambut Byakuya telah kembali seperti sedia kala tanpa rontok tentunya. Ah…senangnya tidak harus menjadi Ikkaku batin Byakuya…..

_-To be continued-_

0o0

Terinspirasi waktu mamaku lagi ngolesin kepalaku pakai kemiri, karena rambutku rontookk banget. Ditempat tidur, dilantai, di sofa, dimana-mana ada. Tapi Alhamdulillah sekarang dah berkurang karena treatment itu tadi kalo ga pake air batang pisang pakai teh yang udah basi.


End file.
